vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Hung the Moon
You Hung the Moon is the second episode of the third season of and the forty-sixth episode of series overall. Summary IMPENDING THREATS AND A DIRE PROPHECY — After discovering that poachers have begun taking out werewolves in the bayou, Elijah and Jackson grow concerned for Hayley's safety when she fails to show up during the full moon. Meanwhile, Davina, the only one with the answer to Hayley's whereabouts, plots ways to use that to her advantage. Elsewhere, Camille approaches Klaus with her theory on who is behind the series of murders in the French Quarter, while Lucien delivers to Elijah an unsettling warning about the war brewing among the sire lines. Finally, after receiving a dire prophecy about the future of the Mikaelson siblings, Klaus takes extreme measures to determine the validity of this potential impending threat. Marcel and Freya also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney Co-Starring *Lawrence Kao as Van *Jenny Gulley as Reporter *Joyce Thi Brew as Kara Nguyen *Johnny Cantley as Tourist Frat Boy Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia * This episode marks Jackson's first appearance this season. * This episode marks Vincent's first absence this season. * Lucien is the CEO of Kingmaker Land Development and the one responsible for the massacre of werewolves in the Bayou. * Davina temporarily fixes the curse on the Crescent Werewolves. * Another cure for Werewolf Venom besides Klaus' blood and draining the poison via a Siphoner was shown when Lucien injected himself with an unknown substance curing himself of Jackson's bite. * Hayley and Jackson take Hope and move into an apartment across the road from Klaus, since the flat is under Jackson's name, Hayley reminds Klaus that he won't be allowed in. * Klaus and Hayley fight over Hope. * Hayley sees Hope walking for the first time and is upset that she missed it. * Freya confirms the prophecy about Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. Continuity * Sean O'Connell was mentioned in this episode. He was last seen as a hallucination in An Unblinking Death. * Kieran O'Connell was mentioned in this episode. He was killed by Klaus in An Unblinking Death. * Céleste Dubois' spirit was contacted by Davina in this episode. She was last seen as an ancestral spirit in From a Cradle to a Grave. Body Count *Kara Nguyen - snapped neck; killed by Hayley Marshall-Kenner *11 Witches - snapped neck/heart extraction/decapitation/blood loss; killed by Hayley Marshall-Kenner Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Bayou **Lafayette Cemetery **Maison Bourbon **Cami's Apartment **The Abattoir **Lucien's Penthouse **Rousseau's **Chim Lac Cafe **Kenner Apartment *Buddhist Monastery Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.12 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References * "You Hung The Moon" Is a song by Elvis Costello. The song was released in 2010. From his (National Ransom) album. * It was so hot filming out in the bayou, and Nathan Parsons basically had to be fully naked because of the way the director staged it. His character Jackson's leg had been caught in a wolf trap, so he was covered in corn syrup (blood) and sweat. Basically a big flashing "Open for Dinner" sign for the mosquitoes. When all was said and done, the rule-makers decided he was a bit too naked and we had to add a tree branch in VFX. How we suffer for our art. * Speaking of the rule-makers (otherwise known as broadcast standards and practices), you can't show a side-boob or full naked thigh. Which makes shooting naked people extremely difficult and very susceptible to computer-generated objects added after the fact by corporate request. * Production Designer Bill built Lucien's Penthouse in art deco style, with a backdrop overlooking the French Quarter, like a king overlooking his land. Visitors love this set. It's massive. Directors love to get their Boogie Nights on and do a lot of 360 Steadicam shots. Quotes |-|Promo= :Elijah (to Klaus): "What do you know?" :Klaus: "A perfected vision of our family's spectacular downfall." :Lucien (to Elijah): "We are on the brink of war!" :Davina: "Hayley could be used against Klaus!" :Klaus: "You listen carefully. The next gruesome murder will be yours." |-|Extended Promo= :Davina (to Hayley): "You can be free, Hayley!" :Hayley: "Fine. Just tell me who you want dead." :Klaus (to Elijah and Jackson): "I thought I smelled swamp." :Elijah (to Klaus): "What do you know?" :Klaus: "A perfected vision of our family's spectacular downfall." :Lucien (to Elijah): "We are on the brink of war!" :Davina: "Hayley could be used against Klaus!" :Klaus: "You listen carefully. The next gruesome murder will be yours." |-|Clip#1= :Klaus: "I thought I smelled swamp." :Jackson: "What'd you do with Hayley?" :Elijah: "Tell me what you know." :Klaus: "Has Jackson misplaced his bride? Come to think about it, I did read that global warming has disrupted migration patterns; Try Georgia!" :Jackson: "I just left the bodies of people I care about to rot in the woods because you left them defenceless against poachers! Some by Kingmaker Land Development, that ring a bell? Yeah. The CO is Lucien Castle. Elijah tells me that you two go way back." :Elijah: "So I will ask you once again." "What do you know?" :Klaus: "As it happens, I just came from a romp with our good friend Lucien. You can find him in the penthouse of the gaudy new construction on Canal. And while you two are catching up, be sure to ask him about the perfected vision of out family's spectacular downfall. You could use a good laugh." :Elijah (to Jackson): "You shouldn't still be here. Niklaus and I will deal with this." :Klaus: "Actually, as long as Hayley is prowling about on two legs and unaccounted for, I am staying with my daughter." (To Jackson): "And should I discover that this is yet a another cock eyed scheme for Hayley and you to ascomb with her...the poultry remains of your beloved wolf pack will sniffing at your entrails come morning." |-|Inside Clip= :Hayley: "What the hell am I doing here!? Why am I trapped!?" :Davina: "I used magic to draw you here and keep you in a captive audience." :Hayley (to Davina): "Let me out of here right now or I swear I will kill you!" :Hayley (to Davina): "Elijah asked you months ago to break the curse and you said no!" :[[Davina Claire|'Davina']]: "There's a witch in the 9th Ward who hates that I'm Regent. She tried to kill me. If I retaliate, I'm starting a civil war, and I don't want to do that." :Hayley: "Fine. Just tell me who you want dead." :Elijah (to Lucien): "So you say that you're in conflict with those of my sireline. Am I to assume that the lord Tristan de Martel is up to his usual tricks?" :[[Lucien Castle|'Lucien']]: "This is no quarrel, Elijah. We are on the brink of war! Tristan knows that if he kills Klaus, he will eliminate all his enemies." :Elijah: "No one needs protection. The White Oak was destroyed. We cannot be killed." :Lucien: "You're wrong. Visions of darkness surround your family. You are not immune to death Elijah." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x02 Promo "You Hung the Moon" (HD) The Originals You Hung The Moon Trailer The CW The Originals You Hung The Moon Clip The CW The Originals Inside You Hung The Moon The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= The_Originals_-_Will_and_Cami.jpg OG302a 0057b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0095b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0086b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0106b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0153b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0181b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0058b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0083b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0189b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0254b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TO302_0098ElijahHope.jpg Normal_TO302_0121ElijahHope.jpg Normal_TO302_0124Jackson.jpg Normal_TO302_0150Davina.jpg Normal_TO302_0177HayleyDavina.jpg Normal_TO302_0185Hayley.jpg Normal_TO302_0206Davina.jpg Normal_TO302_0208Hayley.jpg Normal_TO302_0222ElijahHopeJackson.jpg Normal_TO302_0245ElijahHopeJackson.jpg Normal_TO302_0255Jackson.jpg Normal_TO302_0319Jackson-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO302_0322Elijah-Jackson.jpg Normal_TO302_0335Freya.jpg Normal_TO302_0364Freya-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO302_0369MarcelFreya.jpg Normal_TO302_0371Marcel-Freya.jpg Normal_TO302_0394MarcelFreya.jpg Normal_TO302_0433Kinney.jpg Normal_TO302_0441Cami.jpg Normal_TO302_0479Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO302_0499Cami.jpg Normal_TO302_0510R.jpg Normal_TO302_0517R.jpg Normal_TO302_0527Kinney.jpg Normal_TO302_0566Jackson-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO302_0572Klaus-Jackson.jpg Normal_TO302_0587Klaus.jpg Normal_TO302_0621Elijah-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO302_0648KlausJackson.jpg Normal_TO302_0668KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO302_0696Hayley.jpg Normal_TO302_0712Davina-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO302_0757Hayley-Davina.jpg Normal_TO302_0779Davina.jpg TO302_0797Cami.jpg TO302_0816Klaus-Cami.jpg TO302_0842Klaus-Cami.jpg TO302_0869Cami-Klaus.jpg TO302_0880Klaus.jpg TO302_0916Lucien-Elijah.jpg TO302_0976Elijah.jpg TO302_0985Lucien.jpg TO302_0996.jpg TO302_1005Lucien.jpg TO302_1026Jackson-Lucien.jpg TO302_1058Cami.jpg TO302_1082Kinney-Cami.jpg TO302_1090Cami-Kinney.jpg TO302_1103Kinney.jpg TO302_1120Freya.jpg TO302_1140Klaus.jpg TO302_1152Klaus-Freya.jpg TO302_1191KlausFreya.jpg TO302_1207Freya-Klaus.jpg TO302_1298Kinney-Cami.jpg TO302_1306Cami-Kinney.jpg|CamiKinney TO302_1312Kinney.jpg TO302_1341Cami-Kinney.jpg TO302_1379Cami.jpg TO302_1397Davina.jpg TO302_1398KlausHope.jpg TO302_1414Freya.jpg TO302_1419Freya-KlausHope.jpg TO302_1442Hayley.jpg TO302_1449Kara.jpg TO302_1456Freya.jpg TO302_1457KlausHope.jpg TO302_1464Jackson.jpg TO302_1476Davina.jpg TO302_1482Davina.jpg TO302_1494Hayley.jpg TO302_1519KlausHopeJackson-Freya.jpg TO302_1525FreyaHope.jpg TO302_1531Davina.jpg TO302_1543Jackson.jpg TO302_1547Hayley.jpg TO302_1552Kara.jpg TO302_1557Hayley.jpg TO302_1572Hayley.jpg TO302_1619Elijah-Lucien.jpg TO302_1627Lucien.jpg TO302_1655Elijah.jpg TO302_1721Lucien.jpg TO302_1725Elijah.jpg TO302_1732Davina.jpg TO302_1755Marcel.jpg TO302_1759Davina.jpg TO302_1769.jpg TO302_1773MarcelDavina.jpg TO302_1779Van.jpg TO302_1799MarcelDavina.jpg TO302_1893Klaus.jpg TO302_1903Lucien.jpg TO302_1916Freya.jpg TO302_1931FreyaJackson.jpg TO302_1942Jackson.jpg TO302_1946Hayley.jpg TO302_1976Lucien.jpg TO302_1982Lucien.jpg TO302_1990.jpg TO302_1998Lucien.jpg TO302_2013Marcel.jpg TO302_2031Davina.jpg TO302_2064Klaus-Hayley.jpg TO302_2079FreyaJackson.jpg TO302_2096Hayley-Klaus.jpg TO302_2109Klaus-Hayley.jpg TO302_2135KlausHayley.jpg TO302_2173KlausHayley.jpg TO302_2175Hope.jpg TO302_2203Elijah.jpg TO302_2244Hayley-Hope.jpg TO302_2277HayleyJackson-Hope.jpg TO302_2320Klaus.jpg TO302_2324Elijah.jpg TO302_2351Freya.jpg TO302_2410Davina-Marcel.jpg TO302_2413Marcel-Davina.jpg TO302_2418MarcelDavina.jpg TO302_2431MarcelDavina.jpg TO302_2463Davina.jpg TO302_2499Hayley.jpg TO302_2515Elijah.jpg TO302_2562Hayley-Elijah.jpg TO302_2600Elijah-Hayley.jpg TO302_2608Hayley.jpg TO302_2642Davina.jpg TO302_2654Van-Davina.jpg TO302_2677Davina-Van.jpg Normal_TO302_2694.jpg|HayleyHope Normal_TO302_2699.jpg|Jackson Normal_TO302_2719.jpg|HayleyHopeJackson Normal_TO302_2833.jpg|HayleyJackson Normal_TO302_2847.jpg|HayleyJackson TO302_2840Klaus.jpg TO302_2854Klaus.jpg TO302_2866Klaus.jpg TO302_2871CamiKinney.jpg TO302_2879Kinnney-Cami.jpg TO302_2925Kinney-Cami.jpg TO302_2931Cami-Kinney.jpg TO302_2944CamiKinney.jpg TO302_2960.jpg TO302_2969Lucien.jpg TO302_2988Lucien.jpg TO302_2992Aurora-Lucien.jpg TO302_2993Lucien.jpg TO302_3013Freya.jpg TO302_3015Elijah-Freya.jpg TO302_3017Freya.jpg TO302_3049Elijah-Freya.jpg TO302_3054Freya.jpg TO302_3058KlausFreya-Elijah.jpg TO302_3067ElijahFreya-Klaus.jpg TO302_3147Freya.jpg TO302_3165Klaus.jpg TO302_3171Elijah.jpg TO302_3205Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO302_3238Tristan.jpg TO302_3255Aurora.jpg TO302_3294AuroraTristan.jpg TO302_3323Tristan.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 10-20-2015 Leah Pipes Jason Dohring-Instagram.png|Leah Pipes and Jason Dohring 10-15-2015 Phoebe Tonkin-Instagram.png|Phoebe Tonkin 10-15-2015 Nathan Parsons Carina Adly Mackenzie-Instagram.png|Nathan Parsons, ©Carina Adly MacKenzie 10-15-2015 Joseph Morgan Carina Adly Mackenzie-Instagram.png|Carina Adly MacKenzie and Joseph Morgan 08-03-2015 Charlie Phoebe Tonkin-Instagram.png|Charlie and Phoebe Tonkin 08-03-2015 Daniel Gillies Jeffrey Hunt Riley Voelkel Nathan Parsons Carina Adly Mackenzie-Instagram.png|Daniel Gillies, Jeffrey Hunt, Riley Voelkel, Nathan Parsons and Carina Adly MacKenzie Bts3x02.jpg|Daniel Gillies, Riley Voelkel and Nathan Parsons, ©Jeffrey Hunt 07-31-2015 Jeffrey Hunt-Instagram.png|Jeffrey Hunt 07-30-2015 Leah Pipes Jason Dohring Carina Adly Mackenzie-Instagram.png|Leah Pipes and Jason Dohring, ©Carina Adly MacKenzie 07-29-2015 Danielle Campbell Jeffrey Hunt-Instagram.png|Danielle Campbell, ©Jeffrey Hunt 07-29-2015 Carina Adly Mackenzie-Instagram.png|©Carina Adly MacKenzie 07-28-2015 Jeffrey Hunt-Instagram.png|©Jeffrey Hunt 07-28-2015 Phoebe Tonkin-Instagram.png|Phoebe Tonkin 07-28-2015 Charlie Phoebe Tonkin-Instagram.png|Charlie, ©Phoebe Tonkin 07-27-2015 Carina Adly Mackenzie Nathan Parsons-Instagram.png|Carina Adly MacKenzie and Nathan Parsons 07-24-2015 Phoebe Tonkin Carina Adly Mackenzie Leah Pipes-Instagram.png|Phoebe Tonkin, Carina Adly MacKenzie and Leah Pipes 07-24-2015 Jeffrey Hunt-Instagram.png|©Jeffrey Hunt 07-23-2015 Jeffrey Hunt-Instagram.png|©Jeffrey Hunt 07-23-2015 Cast Jeffrey Hunt-Instagram.png|©Jeffrey Hunt 07-23-2015 Jeffrey Hunt Carina Adly Mackenzie-Instagram.png|Jeffrey Hunt, ©Carina Adly MacKenzie 07-15-2015 Crew Jeffrey Hunt-Instagram.png|©Jeffrey Hunt References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Full moon episodes